films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Henry's Forest (episode)
Henry's Forest is the ninth episode of the third season and the sixty-first epsidoe of the series. In the US, the episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Crackpot. In this episode, Henry is upset when a forest is decimated in a storm, but Toby puts things right. Plot Henry has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years and wouldn't want to live anywhere else. He likes every part of it, but there is one place that he enjoys visiting more than any other, this place is known as the forest. Henry remembers the day long ago when he and Toby had brought some new trees to be planted, and Terence and Trevor had helped to haul them into place. One night, everything changes as a storm rages across the island. All the engines in the sheds are talking about the wind blowing outside the shed, except for Henry, who hoped that the wind wouldn't harm the forest. By morning, the winds had gone, but severe damage had been done to the forest. Henry is sent to help Donald clear the line of trees. Henry feels very devastated by all the damage done in the forest, and now wonders what will happen to all the animals who have lived there. Henry's trucks are loaded with logs to be taken to the timber mill, where they're to be turned into furniture and other things. Henry takes consolation in the fact the wood will be put to good use, but is still sad to lose part of the place that meant so much to him. Thomas and Toby feel sorry for Henry and wish there was something they could do to make things better again. Toby later meets The Fat Controller at the yards, who notices that the tram engine looks glum. Toby tells him and he and Henry are very sad about the trees, and that the forest was a special place to Henry. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he'll soon put things right, and then he sends Toby to collect some trucks, loaded with small trees all ready for planting. When Henry returns to the forest, he is surprised to see Terence and Trevor, busily helping workmen to plant the trees. Terence tells Henry that they're beginning again, and that the hillside will look better than ever before. Now when Henry stops by the forest, he can see the new trees growing strong and tall, and always, he is happy in his forest. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Toby *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (does not speak) *Donald (does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *Douglas (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Henry's Forest *The Lumber Mill *The Watermill *The Lighthouse *Hawin Croka *Tidmouth Beach *Wellsworth (deleted scene) Notes *This episode was adapted from Andrew Brenner's magazine story of the same name and Clearing Up. *The Reverend W. Awdry is known for criticising this episode for its lack of reality. The major flaws he found were Henry's driver letting him visit the forest without alerting a signalman (Rule 55), paving the way for a severe crash with an unaware locomotive, and the number of trees so close to the line that could catch fire from a spark from an engine's funnel. Britt Allcroft, the episodes adapter, countered the second flaw by claiming to have seen many other railways do the same thing. *A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. *From this episode onwards, Trevor's eyes move with a motor. *There are differences between the UK version and the US version: **In the US narration, the line "Toby puffed slowly into the yard" is absent. **In the original UK narration, after Henry's driver says "Come on, Henry," Michael Angelis says "he would sometimes say," but in the renarrated version, the line is changed to just "He would say." **In the original UK narration, after Toby says "Oh dear," the line "sighed Toby to Thomas" is added in, but the line is changed to "sighed Toby" in the renarrated version. **In the original UK narration, Michael Angelis says "Now Henry can see the new trees growing strong and tall and the animals that were frightened away are coming back. Sometimes, it is very quiet and at other times, Henry can hear leaves rustling, or a bird's wing brushing the air. Often he can hear the distant sound of children laughing, and always he is happy here." In the renarrated version, this is changed to "Now Henry can see the trees growing strong and tall, and the animals are coming back. Sometimes, everywhere is quiet. At other times, Henry can hear leaves rustling or a bird's wing brushing the air. Often he can hear the sound of children laughing and always he is happy here." **In the original UK narration, after Henry says "I hope the wind won't harm the forest," the line "he said," is added in, but that line was ommited in the renarrated version. *This episode is called "Henry and The Forest" in Finland. Errors *When James says "You know? ..." Henry's tender was missing. *In the side view of Toby in the sheds his face was tilted. *Sir Topham Hatt has a black car. *In a deleted scene, Henry's eyes are wonky. *At the beginning of the episode, Henry passes the watermill, but that's on Thomas' Branch Line. *Donald and Douglas weren't present at Tidmouth Sheds during the storm, but are then there the next day. One could very much assume the twins were brought there to work and were put in the sheds to move out of the way of other engines. *Henry was seen in one of the end berths on the left of Tidmouth sheds, but is next seen nearer to the middle. It can be thought Henry came out of the shed and had turned. *In the close up of Henry wearing his sad face in the sheds, his eyes and brake pipe are wonky. *A nail can be seen in the first shot inside Tidmouth Sheds. *In the close-up of Henry's driver leaning out the cab, there are holes in his right shoulder. Gallery Henry'sForestUKtitlecard.png|1998 UK title card Henry'sForestRestoredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card Henry'sForestUStitlecard.png|Original US title card Henry'sForest1994UStitlecard.png|1994 US title card Henry'sForest1995UStitlecard.png|1995 US title card HenrysForestWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card Henry'sForestItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card Henry'sForestSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card Henry'sForestSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card Henry'sForestFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card Henry'sForest.png Henry'sForest1.png Henry'sForest2.png Henry'sForest2.jpg Henry'sForest3.png|Deleted scene of Henry pulling the plant wagons Henry'sForest4.png|Gordon, Thomas, and Toby Henry'sForest5.png Henry'sForest6.png Henry'sForest7.png Henry'sForest8.png|Henry, Trevor, and Terence Henry'sForest9.png|Terence Henry'sForest10.png Henry'sForest11.png Henry'sForest12.png Henry'sForest13.png|Trevor Henry'sForest14.png|Thomas, Toby, and Henry Henry'sForest15.jpg Henry'sForest16.png Henry'sForest17.png Henry'sForest18.png|Henry chuffing in the forest Henry'sForest19.png Henry'sForest20.png|Deleted scene Henry'sForest21.png Henry'sForest22.png Henry'sForest23.png Henry'sForest24.png|Toby and the plant wagons Henry'sForest25.png Henry'sForest26.png|Thomas, Henry and Toby at the lumber mill Henry'sForest27.png Henry'sForest28.png|A deleted scene of Henry coming into Tidmouth Henry'sForest29.png|Deleted scene Henry'sForest30.png|Donald, Douglas and Henry Henry'sForest31.png Henry'sForest32.png Henry'sForest33.png Henry'sForest34.png|Toby Henry'sForest35.png|Thomas Henry'sForest36.png Henry'sForest37.png Henry'sForest38.jpg Henry'sForest39.jpg Henry'sForest40.png Henry'sForest41.png|Tidmouth Beach Henry'sForest42.png Henry'sForest43.png|The Watermill Henry'sForest44.png Henry'sForest45.png Henry'sForest46.png Henry'sForest47.png Henry'sForest48.png Henry'sForest49.png Henry'sForest50.png Henry'sForest51.png Henry'sForest52.png Henry'sForest53.png|James Henry'sForest54.png Henry'sForest55.png Henry'sForest56.png Henry'sForest57.png Henry'sForest58.png Henry'sForest59.png Henry'sForest60.png Henry'sForest61.png Henry'sForest62.png Henry'sForest63.png Henry'sForest64.png Henry'sForest65.png Henry'sForest66.png Henry'sForest67.png Henry'sForest68.png Henry'sForest69.png Henry'sForest70.png Henry'sForest71.png Henry'sForest72.png Henry'sForest73.png|Bolster wagons Henry'sForest74.png Henry'sForest75.png Henry'sForest76.png Henry'sForest77.png Henry'sForest78.png|Deleted scene Henry'sForest79.png Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1991 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Old Iron And Other Thomas Stories (1993, US) Category:Old Iron And Other Thomas Stories (February 18, 1993) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (2000, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends Work Together (May 30, 2000) Full Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Edward Helps Out And Other Thomas Adventures (September 25, 2001) Full Category:Best Of Henry (2004, US) Category:Best Of Henry (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (2008, US) Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Best Adventures (January 29, 2008) Full